


兩道牙痕

by thiers_xxx



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiers_xxx/pseuds/thiers_xxx
Summary: Tav跟Lynn是一對人類雙子，他們本身擁有雙子特有的心靈感應有怪蟲在他們眼裡後，除心靈感應外還放大成感官共存而他們同時愛上AstationTav & Lynn / Astarion (Baldur's Gate 3)
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	兩道牙痕

Lynn跟Tav是人類雙子，除了外貌上高達九成的相似，他們在獲得奪心魔所以贈予的「禮物」前便能心靈感應，當然不能百分之百成功，可有了蝌蚪後幾乎沒有失誤過。

雙子最大差異在於個性，Lynn是個符合信仰光明女神牧師職業溫柔的孩子，他捨不得傷害任何生命，拿起武器戰鬥全是逼不得已；Tav則為舉著巨劍毫不猶豫排除眼前所有障礙的戰士，個性非常糟糕，對Lynn以外的生物沒有絲毫同理心。

這樣的雙子同時喜歡上Astarion。

Astarion因飢餓偷襲的其中一位雙子－－Lynn，剛好離他位置最近的那位，巧的是當晚Tav也睡不著，腦袋不斷思考目前旅途中所接觸的任何人事物給與自身帶來的影響，Astarion的舉動驚動到兩人。

沒多久，Lynn與Tav的血液被Astarion品嚐。

－

「啊，親愛的，你們需要什麼？」

幫Astarion平時穿的布衣換成深色卓爾皮甲後，吸血鬼性感到Lynn常常不知如何面對他，Tav的態度一如往常，但Lynn知道Tav的內心會湧出勉強能控制住的性衝動。

「單純想問接下來的旅程走向。」Tav的聲音十分平穩，態度一如往常，手中拿著地圖標示他們走過的路線。  


「你是不是問錯人？」Astarion說，挑眉擺出嘲諷的表情。「哥布林、眼裡的怪蟲、吉斯洋基的養育間，三個裡面你可以任選一個主題自由發揮。」

「我是認真問－－」Tav的話立即被Astarion打斷。Astarion笑得調皮，「背後的傷口痛到讓你失去判斷力？帶路的是你跟Lynn，你們討論不就好了？還是……」Astarion傾身將上半身貼近雙子所站立中間的，悄聲對他們說：「你們想主動成為我的晚餐，嗯？」  


Lynn的臉因被看穿而瞬間漲紅，Tav被拆穿意圖後依然面無表情，反倒抓住Astarion的腰部使雙方身軀貼緊，用大腿頂住Astarion的胯下，「送上門的晚餐不喜歡？」坦蕩蕩承認自個的目的。

「哈！當然不會。」Astarion勾起Tav的下巴，頭側偏看向Lynn。「你也要一起嗎？嗯？」Lynn羞恥的難以開口回覆，可他感受到Tav高漲的情慾，情感共振影響下早已全身燥熱按奈不住。

「是……」Lynn怯生生地說，Astarion見狀笑出聲，手指從Lynn胸口處滑到腰部。「等其他人入睡後，再來享用你們。」抽回手時勾起Lynn的下巴。

而Astarion信守承諾，等其他人都睡著後把雙子帶去不會打擾他人休息的隱密地點，不知何時連床跟小型營火都準備好，整個行為早暴露他比另外兩位更期待，此時迫不及待直接脫了Tav的衣服，不過皮甲繁瑣的繫法讓他解不開，抱怨著咕噥碎唸。

Lynn的牧師裝束基本脫掉盔甲，只剩簡易的布衣，他見Tav享受著Astarion解不開卻沒打算幫忙的狀況，主動上前幫助Astarion。

有Lynn的幫助下，Tav健壯的身體裸露於夜晚偏涼的空氣中，知道Lynn不好意思主動，Astarion輕易扯開Lynn布衣鬆散的繫繩，Lynn上半身的遮蔽瞬間掉落到地面。

Astarion的喉嚨上下鼓動，掛著調皮的笑容沒打算主動也不想自己脫衣，沒耐心的Tav用眼神的示意告訴Lynn他的意圖，兄弟倆上前直接把Astarion推進睡袋上，開始服侍他們的女王。

小心翼翼碰觸Astarion腳踝，以極輕的力量褪去包覆白皙小腿的皮靴，露出的肌膚被深夜冰冷的空氣螫得泛起疙瘩，Tav低頭親吻女王的腳背，Lynn則托起女王的手心，延著手背、前臂到肩膀的路線一一落下他的吻。

不耐煩的女王把空著的腳直接往Tav鼓起的褲襠壓，側過身把呼吸的氣息吹到Lynn臉上，「快點。」Astarion說，主動吻向Lynn的唇，舌頭輕易撬開並鑽入深處，舔上排牙齦吸吮唇瓣，受到刺激下的Lynn眼底泛起水霧，根本招架不住Astarion的攻勢，試圖反擊卻宣告失敗。

Tav解開Astarion的褲子，連帶內褲一同脫去，半勃起的陰莖露出，美麗的胴體暴露於夜間偏冷的空氣中，使Astarion抖了一下，Tav異常溫暖的手掌抓住Astarion體溫偏涼、肌理分明的白皙大腿，親吻幾次無毛下腹後便低頭張口含住比剛才立得更高的龜頭前端。

舌頭豪不客氣舔舐最前端的馬眼，來回逗弄並用吸住龜頭，激得忙於親吻的Astarion從嘴角洩漏他的聲音，發出的呻吟斷斷續續卻造成極佳的催情效果，被吻到差點忘記換氣的Lynn分開與Astarion的距離，氣喘吁吁倒進Astarion肩膀處，此時Tav含得更深，每一個突起的青筋都沒有放過，舔掉流出的液體，單手抓住囊袋撫弄，Astarion終於抑制不住聲音放聲叫出來。

擁有美麗線條的軀體拱起，抓住Tav埋在腿間的棕髮，一旁的Lynn見胸前半挺立的乳頭於眼前，他低頭吻住，另隻手捏著挑逗，碰觸的肌膚的手彷彿被吸進去，觸感極加且體溫即使被深夜寒露襲來的冷空氣撲上仍保持舒適的溫度，Astarion的皮膚如此光滑如此誘惑著Lynn在他無瑕的白皙上留下痕跡。

「再、再來……」Astarion發出歡愉的聲音告訴雙子他因舒服而出聲，Lynn的耳朵在眼前隨動作晃動，突然一個起意讓Astarion低頭咬住，以為能控制力道的蒼髮精靈被下身的刺激搞得失去控制，大力的咬住耳朵，換來Lynn一聲驚呼。

Tav跟著一起叫出來。「好痛！」Astarion愣住，他咬的是Lynn，為何兩人同時出現反應？

看了看Lynn心虛的表情，又看Tav飄忽的眼神，「你們，難道－－」Astarion不是笨蛋，除了眼裡的怪蟲，絕對有其他能力才能造成連痛覺都能一同感應。

Astarion笑出來，空出的左手抓住Lynn褲襠的位置。「哈！果然。」明明沒有刺激過Lynn重要部位，褲子卻早被前列腺液沾溼，而這一抓，兩人同時因刺激瞬間縮起身體的舉動頓時一目瞭然。

「真是份驚喜。」Astarion勾起Lynn的下巴，「難怪當時我咬的是Lynn，Tav也有反應，還自己主動送上的原因在這。」

「我們沒有特別隱瞞。」Lynn說，Tav接他的話。「反正其他人多少察覺到了。」

挑起眉毛，Astarion此時表情難以捉摸，Tav跟Lynn看不出他是得知在一同旅行的夥伴中很晚知道他們擁有心靈感應而心情不好，還是單純不爽怎麼沒主動告訴他。  
「有趣。」Astarion說，「但我們此刻重點是－－」利用嘴裡唾液沾濕手指且往下身隱密的後穴伸進去，挑逗的吟出聲音。「嗯、啊……你們，誰要進來？」另隻手摸豎立於無毛遮蓋的下腹勃起物，上下擼動著自個的陽物，十足的視覺饗宴在雙子的面前免費奉上。

幾乎沒耐性的Tav掏出褲內蓄勢待發的陰莖，直接抵在目前被Astarion手指遮住誘惑著他的入口，呼吸紊亂且粗重，宛如幾日未吃飼料的大型犬正渴望著主人的允許。

Tav的反應正是Astarion所期盼的，不到十分滿意卻有八分中意，他喜歡別人渴望自己的樣子。抽出後方的手指摸住Tav的勃起，服務周到的直接移到入口處，「進來。」然後望向Lynn，將身體的重量壓在他身上，單手握住Lynn的陰莖，「你也是。」舔拭對Astarion來說，散發著香氣無比誘惑的脖子。

Astarion上半身靠Lynn來支撐，下半身則被Tav抓住，龜頭進入Astarion的後穴，肉壁緊緊包覆著完全勃起的物體，又熱又緊的腸道內部緊密吞食並夾得Tav發出嘆息，Astarion甚至感受到體內的陰莖變得更大，沒給Astarion多少適應的時間，Tav直接順從慾望開始抽送的動作，隨著Tav動作擺動身軀的Astarion都把每次的撞擊推入Lynn的懷中緩解，兩副軀體緊貼著彼此的肌膚，雙方因性愛高漲的溫度透過肌膚傳達出去，而Astarion叫出的聲音越發紊亂，Lynn則挪動身體好讓Astarion能感受到更多快感，一手抓住兩人的陰莖相互摩擦。

吸血鬼空下的手製造出許多爪痕於Lynn後背跟手臂上，倚靠Lynn支撐使被後方撞入時都製造出另道新痕跡，還有零碎的輕咬牙印留在Lynn脖子、胸口跟乳頭處。  
此刻Tav感受都與Lynn共享，除自身慾望還混雜另一人的情慾，一滴汗水順臉頰滴落到手臂上、Astarion體內灼熱的甬道以及瀕臨高潮邊緣的快感，他們逐漸無法分辨而迷失在裡面。

直到Astarion腸內被粗暴的頂著，不斷摩擦到敏感點而放聲尖叫，前後的快感早讓他被慾望征服，導致眼前Lynn裸露的脖子無疑是刺激著他啃咬吸食，而他順從了，張口口露出尖牙咬下去。

突然的刺激讓Lynn按奈不住，Astarion握住陰莖的手順勢大力一掐，逼迫Lynn與他一起進入高潮，Lynn如他所願直接射到Astarion手中並任由白濁噴到兩人胸口，後方的Tav受到兩人刺激外，連帶著Lynn快感達到頂點的釋放感受，以及Astarion因高潮使腸壁緊縮，雙重夾擊下，Tav毫無忍受力，抓住Astarion腰部的雙手用力抓緊，手指掐入白皙肌膚製造出紅色印子，身體微微顫抖把精子射進體內。

緊緊吸吮脖子流出鮮紅血液的Astarion陷入比高潮更讓他歡愉的進食行為中，吸食過程中還用舌頭舔了好幾次Lynn的脖子。

Lynn發覺Astarion沒有要克制飲用量的意思，頭漸漸發暈且渾身無力，立刻出聲制止，「夠、夠了。」雙手推開Astarion。

為讓以後依然可以享用晚餐，Astarion鬆開嘴巴，「哈－－」整張嘴沾滿血液，吃得亂七八糟，但他意猶未盡的神情透露出沒有滿足食慾的意思。

按住被咬的位置，Lynn看著Tav露出求救的表情，Tav見狀便笑了。「Astarion，你的晚餐有兩份。」偏頭故意露出上面殘留之前咬痕的脖子，「別吃的太貪心。」

「你們真的很有意思。」Astarion的笑容被鮮血渲染，「除了進食，其他的－－」手指在Tav胸口劃了一圈。「繼續？」

Tav臉上的笑容加深，望向Lynn徵求他的意思，Lynn有點猶豫但點了點頭。「夜還長著。」Tav如此說。

Astarion張開他帶有尖銳虎齒的嘴，往Tav的脖子咬下去。

－

早晨，Gale一如往常是第一位醒來的人。

打算到河邊洗臉打理自己時，看到在河邊剛洗好澡正準備換上衣服的Lynn露出的背後多上許多仍帶血的抓痕，單看背部認不出是誰的Gale反覆思考Tav被鞭打的疤痕面積居然這麼小，而且距離幫Tav治療已隔好幾日，傷口早該結痂，至於Lynn，承受鞭打的不是他，實在沒理由有大面積傷口。

直到Lynn結束他的漱洗，轉頭發現Gale的視線，Gale盡可能裝得自然的彷彿才剛走到河邊並向Lynn打招呼，敏銳的觀察出從衣著上跟臉瞬間漲紅的反應辨認出此人是Lynn。

Gale微笑看著落荒而逃還差點絆倒自己的Lynn，以及脖子上明顯的牙印昭然若揭。

**Author's Note:**

> 破天荒第一次寫3P，看看柏德之門對我做了什麼。  
> 希望你會喜歡並且有娛樂到你，放上朋友接著的後續文章：[兄弟為你準備的宵夜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710708#work_endnotes)  
> 


End file.
